


Two close to home

by Loull62



Series: It's Just Life [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, I've never written a fic before, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, No Beta we die like Quackity in his duel with Techno, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ranboo & Niki | Nihachu are siblings, Ranboo is half enderman, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Unreliable Narrator, wooo i have outdated contentttt.... yaaaaayyyyy....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loull62/pseuds/Loull62
Summary: Ranboo's own non-enderman half is a mystery to him.He doesn't mind, however. It's always been like that, and it's never caused any problems, so why should he bother?Too bad there's someone who cares very, very much about that half of him, willing to go inhumanly measures to find out. Although... Ranboo isn't exactly human. So he can handle it. Right?ORI try to make Ranboo become Sufferboo with a backstory, interact with Techno and sibling bond with Niki except I'm bad at words.Takes place sometime during the before Christmas (somewhat during the 'Spreading Propaganda' stream by Technoblade)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: It's Just Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069070
Comments: 58
Kudos: 291





	1. The One

**Author's Note:**

> My first work ever. Sorry if the tenses keep getting screwed up haha.

_It was quite cold. Ranboo hadn't ever felt such a coldness before. Not that he could remember, obviously..._

"Ah. Hello, Ranboo." A voice just as cold as the dark of the room presented. 

"Uh... Hello." Came a hesitant reply. 

"Heh. I bet you're wondering why you cannot see at the moment." 

"...Yeah, I, uh, yep." Ranboo almost wanted to punch himself at his awkwardness. "What's up with that, anyway?" 

A trio of clicks echoing right back to the source, above it came the voice, once more. "You." A pause. "Are rather useless without my presence." 

If Ranboo could blink, he would have. "I-- pardon?" 

"You are useless unless I am there, it seems." A bit of a shuffling noise followed the bold statement. "I am the only person in the entire world to truly value and understand the potential you hold. I am the only one to genuinely want to help you. I mean, did you not feel used? Back at that _place?_ That _disgraceful_ country, who only knows how to use and use and toss it all away. They aren't understanding your true value, Rainbow."

Ranboo almost blanched at the nickname, even giving a small laugh. " _Rainbow?"_ That was rather ironic, given his color scheme. Ranboo hoped this was a mere joke. That he soon would be able to see and laugh at the insults this voice was giving him. The voice didn't seem to be stopping, however. 

"You are lacking in nicknames, I see. The ones your countrymates give you are rather bland."

"Countrymates, huh?" Feeling defensive, Ranboo shot a response, "they're my friends." _Right?_ _I mean, it's not like I was thinking of betraying them a while ago..._

"Yes, yes. Adorable. Are you sure you believe that?" A claw like figure gently scraped at his chin. The smell of coldness. Is that smell? His sudden fading in and out of consciousness. He felt around for a way to get out of here, but he's cuffed to this stupid chair.

"You're not going to escape."

Any sort of way.

"Stop trying."

Ranboo can't see. He can't touch. He can't breathe.

"There is no point in doing anything, unless it's for me."

They're staring right at him. It's staring right at him. He can't see, but somehow the eye contact still makes him uncomfortable.

"You've never had a mother, right?"

_Not that I can remember._

"Then think of me as your mother, my child."


	2. A wonderful start to Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, in case you couldn't tell-- this is based off of 'Techno & Tommy do a kidnapping'-- and next chapter kinda has spoilers for that so uh yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asudhsdhiuwaw is my reaction to the multiple comments I've gotten already-- Thank you all for the 100 KUDOS AS WELL!!! (EVEN THO I'M ONLY ON THE FIRST CHAPTER!!)  
> Might try to use chapter summaries-- and once again apologies if the tenses keep going wack.

Technoblade doesn't think of himself as a _particularly_ caring person. At least not anymore, and not to any of the people in New L'Manberg especially.

They didn't deserve his care after what they have done, and what they tried to do. And what they did to his brothers.

_"T̶e̶c̸h̴n̸o̴s̴a̷d̵?"_

"It's alright Chat, it's alright." Techno stretches and peers over his trapdoor window. "I'm fine, Chat."

_"Ĕ̶͉̈́."_

Giving a grumble, he opened the door. "Alright, alright Chat. Say whatever." The night sky almost seems to glorify the blank snow. Giving a smile and shutting the trapdoor, he slid off the ledge of the window and gave another stretch once he landed on the ground.

_"D̵r̸e̶a̸m̶ ̵i̵s̶s҉u҉i҉h҉d҉a҉j҉k҉s҉."_

"Dream?" Techno glanced at the small ghost-like figure beside his head, fidgeting about either nervously or joyfully. He never could really tell. "Dream seems like a nice guy, riiight?" He gave a bitter chuckle. "Uh, yeah, he had that thing with Tommy, but I'm sure he had his reasons." _Everyone's morally gray nowadays, after all._ A groan shook him out of his thoughts. Those goddamn zombies are going to give him a headache. "Ah, this sucks Chat." Opening his door and letting a baby zombie rush inside, he smiled. "At least Phil's not here. PHIL'S NOT HERE-- COME BACK ANOTHER TIME." The zombie collapsed into nothingness as he finished his previous thought. "We really do need my weapons back, Chat."

They gave an eager nod and dark bubbles vaporized out. _"B̴l̴o̴o̸d̶ ̴f̷o̷r̸ ̶t̸h̴e̵ ̶B̸l̵o̵o̵d̵ ̷G̶o̷d̶."_

Techno gave a snort. They definitely seemed to approve.

"Let's get planning then, shall we?"

* * *

_Chat. That's what The Blood God calls me._

The Blood God is a curious being. He can take care of others. He can threaten others. He is violent and caring. He is not entirely human, but he is still human. He is very funny.

He is also (somewhat) my master. But he does not give orders. And I do not obey any.

This winter-- and this cold air is very nice. The Blood God is brewing instant healing potions. I wonder why? I thought he didn't like them? I question myself, and myself, and myself. Really, nobody can hear me other than the Blood God. But he never questioned what I was. Neither did anybody else. They accepted me like I was just another one of them. However, nobody also questioned on why a half-pig and a fox could speak and communicate to regular humans. They simply did, and that was that. Maybe it's because they've already seen each once before om competitions.

Or maybe they were too afraid to ask?

Or maybe they're just nice like that...

Will you ask? Yes, you. What, did you think I was inner-monologuing for no reason-- like an idiot? You aren't even sure what I am. They aren't even sure what I am. _I'm_ not even sure what I am. Yet even still, I am simply a bubbly creature wishing for blood and action and cute little moments between various parties.

But once again, I am unsure of that.

So don't laugh, because there's nothing to laugh at. _We_ know what _we_ are. You thought I was just going to be here. You thought I was just going to idly stand around.

_You thought. But We_ _know. We know. We know._

_So don't take me lightly! I full-on out exist here!_

_And I_ know, _I_ know, _this is wonderful start to Christmas._

.̴̢̠͔̤̲͚̓́̍͗͌̓̔̕̕͝.̵̪̈́͑͑̑͑͘͜.̵̛͔̮͓̻̫͇̼̬̤̳͑̔̎͛͘͜͠.̸͇͊̇͐.̶̥̹̭̏̀͆̎̍͌̒.̵̧̛͍̜̮͍͈̣̬͖̤̾͜.̵̘̊̑̌̂̐̎̈̎̒͠.̸̧̨̺̬̳̪͚̺͈̹̯͗͑͗̂̾̌͑̕ͅ.̶̞̓̕.̶̛̻̂͑̔͊͝.̶̨̧̩̠͙̫̱͚̱̥̍̈́̚͝.̷̭̯̳̰̥͇̳̭̟̩̜̯̐̓̓̇͊̑̋̔̿̎̕̚͝.̴̢̩̗̝̖͔̩̼͙̜̠̔́̾͑̔̊̍̈́.̴͍͍̦̯͉̪͙̗̘̤̓̽͋̃̓͌̽͗̕͜͝.̴̧̢͉͚͇̻̣̘̩̽̄̉̒̌͑̂̀̚ͅ.̵̙̼̲͓͖̞̍͜.̷̨͖̺̩͓̮̞͖͓̪̣̇̃͛̓͂̚  
̷̨̛͚͇̟̠̥̲̠̝̥̊̓̆̄̈́̚͜F̷̢̲̹̣͖̳̪͇͍̫̝̼̹͑͒͛̂̊̈́͠o̷̡̘̱̬̬͍̫̠̖͈̤̓̅̔͒̊͝ͅr̵̹̮̳̮̜̞̣̭̔͝ ̴̹̠̩̹͆̅͘W̶̨̯̱̝͉̣͌̎͌̄͑̉̕ͅḛ̸̯͚̒̐̅̐̑̂͛͂ͅ  
̴̢̨͉̮͉̘̭͖͉̭̗̈́̊Ẅ̷̡̢̛͎̦͓͙͎́̒̎͊̈́̿͑̚͜͝ē̵͉̟̠̳̩̺͕̮͕̟͘ ̸̢̹̯̭͈̰̗͍̜̓̃̉̚͜ͅͅa̵͎͙̤̹͓̯̮͎̤͜͝r̶̨͕͇̦̮͍͉͇̱͍̱͙̣͗̐̑̍e̵̛̘͍͔͙̟̜̮̪̰̺͙ ̵̨̢̣̪̾̂̈̍̅̈̎̊͝t̷̘͎̰̫̙̯̘̼̮̯̟̳̓̋̀̋̏̂͑̋̓̍̈́ͅh̸̭̝͔̉͋̌͘ȩ̵̹͐̽̿͛̌̋͂  
̵̭͑͐̌̔́͂͐̉͝B̸̢̖̹͓̣̼̯͔̲̜̹̲͓͐̓͂̿̅̇̾̃̋̓̋̐l̷̩̋̎̂̎͆̐͒͋̒͌̈̎o̷̥̺̥̩̥̓̿̈̏̑̃̀͂̆̉̅̚ö̶̱̬͍̞͍̘͉͙̩̲̝́̑͜d̵̲̞̈́̏̈́̕ ̵͎̩̦͉͙͍̮̤̰̐͐͒̓͗̋́̾̎̂̓̚G̷̞͇͚͚̍̏̓͑͌̍̓̔͠͝͝ͅõ̴̧̩̤̻͉̪̪̦̞̩̤̿͜d̴͇͖̆̓.̴̱̙̦̪̐̇͜  
̴̖̂̓̑͒͗̌̑͗̈́ͅ.̴͔̳̺͇̣̟͙͕̏̐.̶̺̘̱͎̒͌̂̎̋͝.̷͓͎͛̈́̀.̵̨͖͉͍̝̬̦̮̯̦̅͌͜.̶̧̤͓͉̭̗̹̿͆̿̇̇̋͒͛̅̓̕.̵̻͎̄͒͆͌̒̂̈́̄̋̚̕.̴̨̧̠̺͍̰̦̬̌̐̅̐̊̈̈͠.̷͓͇̤̲̹̹͊̊̋̿͜ͅ.̵͉͍͖͔̜̗̲̈́̓̎́̇̔̈̋͘͝.̵͍̂̂.̸̨͓̟̊́̍̈́̈́̏͜͝͝.̷̟͕̫̖͙̫̝̜͖̂ͅ.̸̲͔̳͔̣͚͎̳̮͐̓͂̒͆̓̄.̵̧͙̞̮̠͕̼̹̮̲̤̪͍̆͌̍̑͘̕͘.̵͙̙̝̥͓̳̹͇̋̂̀͗̍̉͂̾̄̽.̴̏̔̈́͝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just saw this one fanart of lil' black ghost-like blob of the Chat (and of course now I can't find it) and I just went 'wow I kinda want to write this down sometime and make it important maybe’ so I shoved it in here haha *sweats*. It’s personality is sliightly inspired by Flowey’s (from Undertale).
> 
> I swear the next chapter will have more action.
> 
> Criticism/Feedback is appreciated.


	3. Unexpected Greeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for 'Techno & Tommy do a kidnapping'. Go watch that if you haven't already :)
> 
> !! CONTAINS SWEARING !! (Because Tommy's here obviously)
> 
> Also, I'm debating on deleting the second chapter since I'm second guessing the Chats importance (to this plot! Don't worry voices, you're all important :)) or I'll rewrite it since the self-awareness might cause problems-- so if it disappears, that's why.

Today had been rather successful in Techno's eyes. They kidnapped and tortured Connor... Got some of his weapons back... and had seen what L'Manberg had been up to.

_"A festival."_ Tubbo had said. _"And_ you're _not invited."_

"A festival..." Muttered Techno. "Heh, that reminds me of..." He trailed off, glancing at Tommy, who had a determined expression and seemingly didn't hear him.

_Perhaps we can crash it?_

_"Most of L'Manberg is helping out! It'll be great, grand and beautiful."_ Tubbo had bragged. _"Although, you know... I haven't seen Ranbow around. It's been days, and he said he would help-- but I haven't seen him in quite the while."_

It must've really been strange then, for him to say up front to both Techno and Tommy like that. Perhaps he suspected he'd been helping the Anarchists? Or maybe he's just bad at hiding things. Probably the latter...

"You haven't seen Ranboo around, have you?" Tommy startled Techno out of his thoughts.

"I- Huh? No, no I haven't."

"Isn't that weird, though?" Tommy had a thoughtful look on his face. "I mean, like, wouldn't Ranboo be someone he trusts a lot right now?"

Techno gave a snort. "I think you're thinking too much about Tubbo. Ranboe's probably just been busy." Although, Ranboo hadn't exactly visited him either-- and for some reason, he enjoyed visiting his enemies. The kid was weird like that. Plus, all the times he'd snuck into L'Manberg on his own for the past days hadn't brought him sightings of the half-enderman either.

_"T̸e̶c̶h̶n̶o̵'̸s̸ ̶t̷h̴i̷n̴k̶i̴n̷g̷ ̸o̷f̷ ̴R̸a̴n̸b̴o̶o̵!̸"_

"Quiet, Chat." Techno grumbled.

"What's your little Chat saying now?" Tommy grinned.

Techno gave a groan as the two approached the portal, "don't provoke them, Tommy."

A whooshing of the portal made the two of them refocus. It wasn't always a pleasant experience going out, but they were mostly used to the dizziness by now. Giving a smile, he gestured towards it, "c'mon, now. Let's go-" The whooshing grew louder, almost sounding frustrated. It swirled vigorously, growing more and more intense-- sounding almost like...

Techno blinked, "Tommy hide-"

"There's literally nowhere to go, Blade!" Tommy's panicking look told Techno he wasn't going to try and hide, either, and he furiously began searching his inventory for an invisibility pot. Anything to hide the two of them. But there wasn't anything except his stupid instant healing pots. They really weren't planning on sneaking in all the way. He let out a frustrated huff.

"Ok, it's okay." He assured, pulling his crossbow out. Ah, how he missed it so. Perhaps he'd get a chance to use already. "Whatever. L'Manberg knows-"

"Oh." A familiar voice sounded loud and clear despite the churning portal. "Why, hello there." Glancing upwards, a green figure stood, with his smiley mask almost mocking the two in their stupor.

"Uh, Techno? SHIELD UP TECHNO." Tommy nudged him hurriedly.

"I, uh, I don't actually have a shield, Tommy!"

"Ok, ok, we just, uh, we just," he fumbled around, making an absolute fool of himself, in Techno's opinion.

"This is slightly awkward Tommy", suddenly feeling a whole lot of explosive emotions boiling up inside of him. _This. This is guy who..._ Splashing down some potions, Techno gave a cough as the burning aroma surrounded them. _No time to worry about that now._ "Tommy, don't be scared." He whispered. "He don't got no home, Tommy."

Tommy, still looking quite scared, exhaled. "He's homeless?"

"I am NOT-" Dream began.

"Oh, I hate homeless people." Tommy interrupted.

Even though Techno gave a laugh, he couldn't shake the feeling this meeting wasn't an accident. An awkward silence followed the bold statement.

"That's-- that's a lot to process, Tommy." He joked, in contrast to the sickly feeling that made home in the current air.

Another awkward silence. _This is getting kind of uncomfortable._ Techno glanced over to Tommy, who stepped up a block and motions Techno to join him, then spoke.

"What have you done to Ranboo?"

Dream tilted his head curiously. "Ranboo? Why're you concerning over him of all things?"

Putting his shield down, Tommy gave a huff and crossed his arms. "Because he's my _friend._ Unlike _you."_

"Ooohhhh~" Techno gave a whistle, but the two ignored him.

"And, _and_ , Dream, I care about him. And he cares for me. He's on my side, so I think you've done something to him." Getting noticeably bolder, Tommy smirked, "and anyway, I think that you're _scared_ of _me_ , Dream."

If Techno wasn't feeling smug now, he was practically bubbling at this point. At least, that's what he felt. He was sure not to show it, however, or else Tommy might think he's proud of him. In which he wasn't-- this was just so fun to watch.

”-Your discs! I got one from Skeppy!” Dream fumed.

”No.” Tommy glared at the masked man. “No fucking bullshitting, Dream.”

_"T̵o̴m̸m̷y̵'̵s̸ ̷r̵e̸a̴l̴l̴y̸ ̷s̶t̴e̸p̵p̶i̴n̶g̷ ̸i̶t̶ ̶u̷p̶,̸ ̷h̷u̴h̵?̷"_ Chat giggled quietly. For once in quite a while, Techno agreed. _He's grown._ Then quickly scrunched his nose. _Wow. That sounded cheesy as heck._ The two were still arguing in front of him, he realized with a shake of his head.

"-think you're lying! Like you always do!" Tommy stuck out his tongue.

 _Ok. So maybe he hasn't grown._ Rolling his eyes, Techno decided it was his time to say something. "Heya, Dream. You want to look for Ranboe with us?"

He saw Tommy shoot an incredulous look towards him, but ignored it. “Maybe it could work out as some sort of mutual agreement. I bet you’re curious too, right?” Twirling his crossbow out of his hands and into his inventory, Techno held out both his hands as a sign of peace.

_”Ranboo is... someone I’m curious about.”_ Dream once mentioned to him. _“Like, does he really have memory problems? And why? He was part of the crew that tried executing you, but he also doesn’t mind you. He’ got a pretty good head on his shoulders, but it's also pretty screwed up, heh.”_

Those lines replayed in his head. At that time, he couldn’t have cared less for the enderman-boy. But now, this was perfect. Dream was smart. Plus, they could perhaps gain some intel of what he plans in the future along the way. Maybe those two lines contradicted one another.

Silence filled the already heavy air. Hesitantly, Dream gave a nod. "Please note, I'm not doing this for 'friendship'." He scoffed. Turning around to face the portal, he looked behind himself once more. "I'll visit your place at noon tomorrow. We can talk about a plan." Disappearing into the purple portal, still churning as though nothing happened.

Techno and Tommy looked at one another, and Tommy spoke first. "What the fuck, man?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly unsure if Tommy calls Ranboo 'Ranboo' or 'Ranboe'-- please correct me if it's wrong.
> 
> Criticism/feedback is appreciated.


	4. True Potential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Ranboo.  
> ALSO LOL THIS ALL SO OUTDATED I HAVE SUCH MIXED FEELINGS WITH. EVERYTHING. All my headcanons went flying out the window and in came new ones.  
> But I'm still gonna write this bc *-* I feel like it  
> Thank you for 200 kudos!

Ranboo was shivering, wheezing with effort as the purple sparks once again disappeared. The voice had been unmasked, as had his eyes, leaving a human girl in his sights. She looked barely older than Ranboo himself, yet insisted on being called a mother even so. Not that he would ever call her that, obviously. Who'd call a person who kidnapped them a mother? Not him.

_"You're sure you're half enderman?”_ A nod. _“Ohoh. Well then.”_ A look of pure belief. _“I’ll give you a week to learn how to teleport. It’ll come in handy— trust me.”_

And here he was, in this chilling prison-like room. Nothing but the emptiness of somewhat frosty air surrounding him. Apparently, it was to help him focus, but it was honestly doing nothing but make him anxious. Not like he could complain. Who the heck knows what--

_Oh_. Ranboo realized. _I didn't even get her name._

He laughed lightly to himself. _Maybe I wouldn't remember anyway._

Honestly, to toss someone with some magical ancestry in a room and simply tell them to use their 'magical powers' they're supposed to have is rather stupid, in Ranboo's opinion. He needed to look for a way out of here-- but what if there was a camera? Glancing around, the dim-lit room seemed to be half filled with frosty, smoke-like air. _This is definitely a cell._ He sat on the floor, on his knees, staring at the ground with these thoughts circulating his head.

_This is so incredibly stupid._ Grumbling those thoughts again, Ranboo inhaled sharply as the door to the cell clicked open. Funnily enough, despite the jail-like mood the room gave off, the door was just a normal wall, making him unable to the outside. Whether that'd make it more gloomy, he had no idea.

"Quit sulking."

Oh. Right. She's here.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the already chilly air. 

"I've got a little something for you." She said, crouching to look him in the eye. A wave of uncertainty came over him as Ranboo glanced away. "You don't like eye contact, huh?" The girl-- woman? Handed him a small, purple glass bottle. It shone a sort of dark purple, glitter-like essence sparking out from where is was meant to be encased ever now and again.

Cautiously wrapping his finger around the cold bottle, he stared. "This looks like a weakness potion." He gave a huff, letting the puff of frosty air speak for itself.

"I thought it looked more like _night vision_ , thanks." The woman mirrored his huff.

"Whatever." Ranboo sat back as so to get her out of his face. "What is this for, anyway?" Turning the bottle within his hand, they both knew he already knew the answer. "I don't want to learn how to teleport." Even though he knew it'd be 'cool', or whatever-- did that mean he'd never be able to touch water? Or make eye contact? He didn't know how some 'automated' panic-teleportation worked. _Lies._ A little voice spoke within him. _That's not really what you're worried about._ "I don't want to be different." _Anymore than I already am._ "Besides, I can just get out here. Escape or something."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Is that something you'd want to be telling your captor? Anyway, teleporting will help you get out of here quicker, right?"

"So you're admitting you're my captor?" Ranboo challenged. "You're admitting you're a bad person?"

"Not a _bad person._ " The woman-- which Ranboo was seriously starting to consider calling her dark-hair braid due to her twirling it all the time and her braid being way darker than the rest of her hair-- shrugged, as though to brush off his statement. "This is necessary. I'm also helping you." She stood up, and crossed her arms. "Now, just use that." She turned a dramatic 180, and began walking away.

"Wait!" Ranboo stood. "What am I even supposed to do with this?"

"You should figure out." She said in a matter-of-factly voice. "Like, speak to it. Drink it. You're the magical man. Not me."

Giving a grumble, Ranboo could do nothing but glare at Dark-Hair Braid-- now flipping it and walking away. Speaking of which...

"H-hey. Wait a minute!"

Dark-Hair Braid turned her head but didn't stop walking.

"What's your name?"

She blinked, "You can..." A pause. "You're going to have to call me 'mother'." Another pause, and a slight smile. "...But my name is Argure."

And with that, she continued, leaving not even the echoes of her footsteps behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short-- my headcanons are just so jumbled that I wanted to get this chapter over with on how he would act.
> 
> Feedback/Criticism is appreciated!


End file.
